


Шалости

by hespify



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderbending, Romance, girl Suho, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hespify/pseuds/hespify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чунмён – хорошая девочка, но иногда можно и пошалить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шалости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Clean Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153221) by thesockmonster. 



> Копия на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/2339604)

Комната школьного совета почти пуста, на столах убрано и стулья аккуратно задвинуты. В ней только Чунмён – старшеклассница и председатель Совета. Она все еще разбирает документы с собрания, отказавшись от помощи: другим и так есть чем заняться, вместо того чтобы наблюдать, как она раскладывает по порядку разноцветные папки.

Самые важные бумаги идут в красную, чтобы она их срочно просмотрела. Например, реклама ярмарки выпечки, средства от которой пойдут на новую форму для чирлидеров. Чунмён предпочитает проверенные методы и уже опробовала разные способы сбора средств, хотя не все на них согласились. Чирлидеры упорно предлагают мыть машины в бикини, и Чунмён не может убедить их, что это неприлично. Они почти все несовершеннолетние, а большинство предполагаемых клиентов – это же родители учеников! Страшно даже представить, сколько будет жалоб, если они такое выкинут. Ей даже пришлось заручиться поддержкой директора, когда она убеждала их отказаться от этой идеи.

Поэтому Чунмён держит рекламу при себе, чтобы капитан чирлидеров не решила заменить выпечку мойкой машин. Ее опасения небеспочвенны: в прошлом году распространение флаеров, рекламирующих ежегодную школьную ярмарку, провалилось. Тогда под руководством теперь уже бывшего секретаря Совета школы раздача флаеров превратилась в клевету а-ля «мой парень козел, изменяет мне, вот фото в доказательство». Чунмён не доверяет всем подряд, даже если они члены Совета.

Еще пятнадцать минут занимает сортировка. Когда она выходит из кабинета с охапкой бумаг в руках и с тяжелой сумкой наперевес, то видит сонную Бэкхён – сидя на корточках, та прислонилась к стене и дремлет, опустив голову. Чунмён с силой захлопывает дверь, чтобы лучшая подруга проснулась и помогла ей. Бэкхён вяло поднимается, отряхивает свою вызывающе короткую юбку и берет из рук Чунмён папки, пока та закрывает дверь на замок.

– Долго же ты, – говорит Бэкхён вместо приветствия.

– Могла бы и не ждать. Я же говорила, что сегодня на повестке дня много вопросов, – отвечает Чунмён, подкидывая ранец повыше, чтобы поймать вторую лямку.

Бэкхён берет ее под руку и быстро тянет по коридору. Уже и так почти все ушли. Бэкхён не любит допоздна торчать в школе после уроков, но она верная подруга и к тому же опасается, что Чунмён надорвется, если будет таскать все одна. Тем не менее, верность не мешает Бэкхён иногда требовать вознаграждение.

– Чанёль устраивает пижамную вечеринку в субботу, – начинает она, глядя на Чунмён сквозь локоны длинных каштановых волос. – Она сказала пригласить тебя.

Чунмён вздыхает и делает вид, что обдумывает предложение, хотя заранее знает ответ. Она просто не может терять время, занимаясь непонятно чем на вечеринке, когда скоро экзамены, а эссе не дописаны и конспекты не просмотрены, и записки из ящика для идей учеников еще не поделены на толковые предложения и похабные послания. Чунмён уверена, что добрую половину последних написала Бэкхён – ее почерк она знает как свой собственный.

– Не могу, – наконец отвечает она.

Бэкхён тяжело вздыхает, прислоняясь к Чунмён, и та чувствует себя виноватой. Школьные ворота со щелчком закрываются позади. Чунмён щурится от слепящего солнца.

– Ты совсем не гуляешь, – говорит Бэкхён. – У тебя не комната, а тюрьма, высасывает всю радость и грузит ответственностью.

Чунмён сердито смотрит на нее.

– Ты скучная, как старуха, – ноет Бэкхён.

– Я не скучная, – фыркает Чунмён, – я осторожная.

– Чунмён, я тебя люблю, но… – Бэкхён с умоляющим видом преграждает путь Чунмён. – Ты не позволишь себе веселье, даже если ткнешься в него носом.

Чунмён ахает, негодующе распахнув глаза.

– Я умею веселиться!

– Обработка данных не считается.

Ее тянет огрызнуться: «Некоторым это очень даже весело», – но такой ответ будет только на руку Бэкхён.

– Зато у меня есть парень, – вяло возражает Чунмён. Даже у Бэкхён нет парня, хотя, по ее словам, это потому, что ей никто в школе не подходит.

Бэкхён хохочет.

– Чунмён, родители разрешают вам делать уроки вместе, когда их нет дома. Даже они знают, какие вы паиньки.

И это правда. Чонин идеален для платонических отношений. Чунмён сама установила границы, когда они только начали встречаться. Она разрешает ему держать ее за руку и целовать в щечку, но только когда вокруг ни души.

– Если ты сделаешь что-то не по расписанию, твоя голова вылетит из тела, как пробка из бутылки шампанского.

Чунмён сердито стискивает кулаки. Бэкхён специально ее подначивает?

– Чего ты от меня хочешь? – интересуется Чунмён. – Чтобы я забила на домашку и пошла на пижамную вечеринку?

Глаза Бэкхён искрятся, в уголке губ прячется усмешка.

– Твои трусики завязались в такой узел, что даже вечеринка не поможет. Единственный способ исправить дело – не надевать их вообще.

– Что? – моргает Чунмён.

Ее желудок скручивается еще до того, как Бэкхён снова открывает рот.

– Не надевай завтра в школу трусики. Докажи, что ты не такая примерная принцесса, какой кажешься.

Ох, не к добру это. Чунмён гложет тревога, но она гонит ее прочь – вместе с львиной долей гордости.

– Ладно, – решительно говорит она, и у Бэкхён отвисает челюсть.

От одного дня без белья под брюками – именно брюками! – ничего страшного не случится.

Чунмён обходит Бэкхён и идет дальше, стараясь сохранить безразличный вид, пока Бэкхён ее нагоняет. Главное – уверенность. Если она ее потеряет, то начнет паниковать.

– Чунмён, постой! Я умираю с голоду.

* * *

 Будильник звенит ровно за полтора часа до начала занятий – как раз достаточно, чтобы принять душ, высушить волосы, одеться и собраться в школу, а потом хорошо, плотно позавтракать. Завтрак – самый важный прием пищи. Но в это утро все не так, как обычно.

Она ерзает на стуле, пытаясь устроиться так, чтобы не чувствовать, что сегодня под брюками у нее ничего нет. Одеваясь, она уже натягивала белые кружевные трусики, но вспомнила вчерашний разговор с Бэкхён и быстро сняла их. В ванной ее решимость была непоколебима, но теперь она чувствует себя голой – хотя тут всего лишь ее собственная кухня.

Чунмён то и дело бегает наверх к большому зеркалу на двери ее комнаты и смотрит, не слишком ли заметно, что брюки надеты на голое тело. Капри цвета хаки уже не первый год в ее гардеробе, они чуть жмут в районе бедер и попы, где она немного поправилась. Само по себе это неплохо, но сегодня лишнее внимание ни к чему. Она тянет белую блузку вниз, пытаясь прикрыть бедра, но приходится признать, что это не помогает.

Сотни бабочек порхают у Чунмён в животе, когда она допивает апельсиновый сок и, схватив сумку, направляется к двери. До школы недалеко. На углу ее встречает Бэкхён, юбка которой, как обычно, короче, чем позволяет дресс-код, но смысла делать замечание нет. Бэкхён просто опустит юбку до приемлемого уровня, а потом натянет обратно.

Бэкхён бросает взгляд на Чунмён, затем присматривается.

– Не знала, что у тебя есть брюки, – говорит она, оглядывая Чунмён с головы до ног.

Та краснеет и вздрагивает, а потом закатывает глаза и, взяв Бэкхён за руку, тянет за собой. Чего Чунмён терпеть не может, так это опаздывать. Они приходят с приличным запасом времени, и Бэкхён сразу начинает ныть, но Чунмён не до нее – она улыбается Чонину, который ждет их у ворот.

– Привет, – говорит Чонин, нежно улыбаясь.

Чунмён поднимается на носки и приглаживает Чонину выбившиеся пряди волос. Когда она заканчивает, Бэкхён усиленно имитирует рвоту, а Чонин краснеет, и симпатия Чунмён к нему увеличивается в разы. Вдалеке звенит первый звонок.

– Проводишь меня к шкафчику? – спрашивает она, как будто он не делает этого каждый день.

Чонин протягивает ей руку, и они вместе направляются к зданию.

* * *

 Беспокойство появляется почти сразу после начала первого урока. Сидеть на стуле непривычно холодно, и тут она вспоминает, что у нее нет одного слоя одежды. Это отвлекает, и Чунмён долго ерзает, пока не находит удобную позу. Подогнув правую ногу под себя, а левую закинув за ножку парты, Чунмён с опаской оглядывается, но, кажется, одноклассники больше заняты учителем, чем ее задницей, что не может не радовать.

– Ты завела будильник на несусветную рань и выпила сразу три энергетика, да? – спрашивает Бэкхён, как только раздается звонок с урока. Чунмён прищуривается, гадая, помнит ли вообще подруга вчерашний разговор. Бэкхён известна своим легкомыслием, так что не факт.

– Я спала положенные восемь часов, – уверяет она, постукивая ручкой по тетради. Бэкхён демонстративно глядит на Чунмён, и та наконец спохватывается. Лист бумаги испещрен чернильными точками. Чунмён охает: ее замечательный аккуратный конспект испорчен.

– Неужели?

– Все в порядке, – хмуро говорит Чунмён и вытаскивает из-под себя согнутую ногу, чтобы встать и размяться. Правая нога затекла, и до следующего кабинета она идет, чуть прихрамывая. Они расстаются с Бэкхён в конце коридора.

Чунмён садится за парту, лукаво улыбаясь. Если уж Бэкхён не заметила, волноваться не о чем. Полностью расслабиться не получается, но становится легче.

* * *

 К обеду Чунмён начинает входить во вкус. И не потому, что у нее нет ничего под брюками, а потому, что она делает нечто необычное и забавное – и, главное, никто об этом не знает. Чувство обретенной свободы кружит голову. Чунмён ослепительно улыбается. Бэкхён смотрит на нее искоса и заслоняется рукой, как бы говоря: «Ты слишком ярко светишь».

– Не знаю, что в тебя вселилось, но передавай этому что-то спасибо… Блин, Чун, прикрой зубы. А то я чокнусь.

Улыбка Чунмён гаснет. Она собирается пожурить Бэкхён за такие словечки, ведь леди не ругаются. Тут она вспоминает про свой секрет и улыбается с прежним озорством. Леди к тому же не ходят без трусиков.

К ним присоединяется Чонин и становится рядом с Чунмён – на расстоянии, которое считается приличным. Чунмён смотрит сначала на пространство между ними, потом на смущенного Чонина.

– Что? – он опускает взгляд. – Слишком близко?

Он такой милый, так старательно выполняет ее условия. Чунмён берет инициативу в свои руки и подбирается к нему поближе. Она прижимается к его теплому бедру, ее сердце начинает сильно биться, а голова чуть кружится. Чонин распахивает глаза и застывает, боясь сделать что-нибудь не так.

– Ты не против? – допытывается Чунмён и смотрит искоса. Это настолько на нее не похоже. Краем глаза она видит, как недоуменно таращится на них Бэкхён. Но ее больше интересует то, что Чонин тяжело сглатывает и впивается ногтями в ткань штанов.

– Это проверка? – серьезно спрашивает он у Бэкхён.

Та пожимает плечами, а Чунмён обхватывает руку Чонина.

– Не проверка. Но я могу отодвинуться, если хо…

– Нет!

Он краснеет. Чунмён закусывает губу, чтобы скрыть довольную усмешку. Чонин сжимает ее ладонь, и на сей раз краснеет Чунмён.

Она привыкнет к этому.

* * *

  При первой же удобной возможности Бэкхён тащит Чунмён в туалет, не останавливаясь, пока они не оказываются в тесной кабинке.

– Что с тобой происходит?

Чунмён все еще витает в облаках: после обеда Чонин поцеловал ее в щеку. Довольная улыбка, с которой он ушел, бесценна, и сейчас у нее внутри все переворачивается. Она даже не представляла, чего была лишена.

– Ты же сама посоветовала мне расслабиться. Я так и сделала.

Бэкхён придирчиво смотрит на Чунмён подведенными глазами, оглядывая ее с ног до головы, и та отступает, пока не упирается лопатками в стену кабинки.

– Не может быть! – выдыхает Бэкхён. – Моя маленькая девочка выросла.

Она взвизгивает и обнимает Чунмён, пританцовывая.

– Я так тобой горжусь!

Чунмён высвобождается из объятий и поднимает бровь:

– Чем тут гордиться? Можно подумать, ты спрятала мое белье, и у меня не было выбора.

– Но ты это сделала! – Бэкхён все еще пританцовывает в своих изящных туфельках и выглядит так, словно вот-вот восторженно завопит на всю школу. Но вскоре ее улыбка тает. Она морщит нос.

– Ты должна была надеть юбку.

Глаза Чунмён лезут на лоб, и Бэкхён хохочет, сгибаясь пополам и похлопывая себя по бокам.

– Ну у тебя и лицо, – выдавливает она сквозь смех.

Чунмён поворачивается и выходит. Бэкхён вопит ей вслед, и это жутко приятно.

* * *

 К концу уроков Чунмён не сидится на месте – в крови играет адреналин. В некотором смысле даже грустно: такая мелочь – и так ее взбудоражила, но для Чунмён это огромный шаг. Она никогда раньше не делала того, что не входит в ее раскрашенное в разные цвета расписание. Даже наряды распределяла на месяц вперед, чтобы не носить слишком часто одно и то же.

Но внезапное отклонение от плана раскрепощает, и хочется большего. Близится конец учебного дня, Чунмён грызет кончик ручки, пристально глядя на часы, а не на учителя. Сегодня они с Чонином вместе делают уроки, и в кои-то веки на уме у Чунмён отнюдь не учеба.

Он ждет ее у школьных ворот и сразу же крепко берет за руку; их пальцы переплетаются. Чунмён очень довольна, что Чонин радостно подхватывает ее инициативу. К тому времени, как они подходят к ее дому, его стеснительность испаряется, и она весело тянет его за порог, а потом и в свою комнату.

Чонин уже не в первый раз у нее в гостях. Он устраивается поудобнее на кровати, упираясь в стену и свесив босые ноги на пол. Пока он ерзает, Чунмён наблюдает за ним. Чонин так хорошо к ней относится. Она не знает больше ни одного парня, который согласился бы подчиняться ей во всем, что касается их отношений. Чонин особенный. Почему она не замечала этого раньше?

Она присаживается к нему на кровать – ближе, чем обычно. Чонин не замирает, как тогда, в школе, а едва заметно улыбается и прислоняется к ней. Рядом с ним Чунмён чувствует себя маленькой, как будто Чонин может одним махом перевернуть ее, пригвоздить к кровати и полностью накрыть собой. От внезапной картинки у Чунмён пересыхает во рту, и она с удивлением понимает, как это соблазнительно.

– Чонин, – тихо окликает она и легонько ведет рукой по его бедру, а потом дергает нитку, вылезшую из шва. Взгляд Чонина прикован к ее пальцам, он чуть слышно охает: ему явно приятно. – Что тебе во мне нравится?

У него резко сбивается дыхание, и Чунмён поворачивается, чтобы видеть его лицо. Чонин не сразу находит ответ.

– Меня привлекла к тебе улыбка, – признается он и сам улыбается так, что пульс Чунмён ускоряется. – А по-настоящему зацепило меня твое упорство, то, что ты всегда уверена в своих желаниях. Я часто думал, каково это – быть твоим желанием.

– И? – допытывается Чунмён и льнет к нему, будто нечаянно. – Это то, чего ты хотел? – Чунмён говорит низко, с придыханием. Внутри разгорается огонь. Раньше такие ощущения у нее были только перед сном, когда нет сил отбросить мысли, которых, как ее учили, не должно быть у порядочных девушек.

Это запретная территория, остановиться бы, но внутри все протестует. Чонин, кажется, испытывает то же самое: он сжимает-разжимает кулаки и кусает губы, видя, как близко Чунмён. Она сидит на коленях, почти соприкасаясь с его бедром.

– В точности, – наконец отвечает Чонин. Он кладет руки на изгиб ее бедер. Нежно тянет, завлекая к себе на колени. Он глядит уверенно, но на скулах еще виден след румянца, и Чунмён забывает обо всех правилах приличия – он смотрит на нее так, будто она важнее всего на свете.

Чунмён знакомо прикосновение губ Чонина к щеке, а как-то раз, договариваясь о свидании, он прикоснулся губами к ее пальцам. Но он никогда не целовал ее, и к этому тоже надо привыкнуть. Нельзя сказать, что Чунмён не представляла себе этого раньше, но реальность оказалась богаче фантазий. С каждым нежным прикосновением своих пухлых губ к ее он отдает всего себя.

– Мне нравится, что ты привлекаешь всеобщее внимание, даже если просто спокойно стоишь, – бормочет Чонин ей в губы и снова целует. Чунмён позволяет себе еще немного расслабиться, садится плотнее на его бедра и скользит ладонями от груди к шее. Свой тихий стон она скорее чувствует, чем слышит.

– Мне нравится, что ты раскладываешь свои вещи в алфавитном порядке, – продолжает Чонин. Он медленно проводит языком по ее нижней губе, и по спине Чунмён пробегает дрожь, а уже готовый вырваться стон замирает внутри. Чонин отодвигается, но Чунмён тянется к нему и касается коротких волосков на его шее. Он не хочет склонять ее к тому, к чему она не готова, и Чунмён это ценит, но сейчас она готова ко всему, что он пожелает дать.

Его мягкий язык ведет по языку Чунмён, и она сильнее прижимается к Чонину, пытаясь дышать носом. Он гладит теплой рукой ее спину и уверенно обнимает за талию. Чунмён наклоняет голову и открывает рот под его нажимом. Она уже почти привыкает к незнакомым ощущениям, когда Чонин прикусывает ее губу и тянет.

Чунмён издает громкий удивленный стон. Ее кожа покрывается мурашками и волна удовольствия устремляется вниз. Между ног становится тепло, и Чунмён дрожит, пытаясь прижаться к Чонину еще ближе, чтобы он утолил жар.

– Мне нравится, когда ты так стонешь, – выдыхает Чонин.

Он снова прикусывает ее губу – теперь уже не так неожиданно, но реакция остается неизменной: приглушенный ртом Чонина стон и движение тела ему навстречу. В ответ Чонин впивается ногтями в ее талию. Она чувствует, как вздымается его грудь и прерывается дыхание. Это как наркотик. Чонин целует ее глубже, и она покачивает бедрами, пытаясь ослабить нарастающее напряжение.

Чунмён путается пальцами в его волосах и прекращает поцелуй, чтобы вдохнуть побольше воздуха. Он снова целует ее, и опять нечем дышать. В ушах шумит, сердце тяжело стучит, жар расходится по всему телу. Все приличия забыты, Чонин садится, крепко сжимая ее бедра, а она пытается удержать равновесие.

Чунмён падает спиной на кровать, и ее тихий стон заглушается ртом Чонина. Он отодвигается, чтобы осыпать поцелуями ее подбородок и шею, а она обхватывает его бедра ногами. Чунмён откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь ощущением Чонина сверху, его прикосновениями – неважно, что они сводят ее с ума. Он скользит горячими ладонями по ее бедрам, талии и затем под блузку, к голой коже.

– Н-не… – запинается она, и Чонин отодвигается так быстро, будто его ударили. Чунмён стонет и приподнимает ноги, чтобы снова притянуть к себе его бедра.

– …не останавливайся, – заканчивает она, берет его руки и кладет на пуговицы своей блузки.

Не отрывая взгляд, Чонин медленно, осторожно расстегивает пуговицы одну за другой. Чунмён краем глаза ловит его лукавую улыбку, с которой он наклоняется и целует ее живот. Чунмён резко втягивает воздух и выгибается навстречу его ласкам, когда он чертит на груди дорожку из поцелуев, ведет носом по шее, а потом снова целует ее в губы.

Чонин основательно устраивается между ее ног, и Чунмён невольно двигается ему навстречу. Она чувствует его возбуждение, и у нее срывает крышу.

– Мне нравится, как ты теряешь голову, – шепчет он и коротко смеется. – Мне нравится, что именно я сделал это с тобой.

Чунмён чувствует, как румянец разгорается на щеках, и старается сдержать стеснительную улыбку, но Чонин ее замечает. Он быстро наклоняется, целуя Чунмён в губы, затем сразу спускается к груди, целуя кожу рядом с бюстгальтером. У нее не очень большая грудь, но, судя по всему, Чонина она устраивает. Он касается губами сосков через белую ткань, и Чунмён пытается за что-нибудь ухватиться.

Было бы удобнее снять бюстгальтер, но к тому времени, как эта мысль проникает сквозь завесу ее желания, Чонин уже идет дальше. Кажется, ему нравится ее мягкий живот, Чонин улыбается при каждом поцелуе, и Чунмён смущенно смеется. Но тут Чонин кусает ее в чувствительное место на боку, прямо над левым бедром, и Чунмён как будто дергают за невидимые веревочки. Она со стоном открывает рот, выгибаясь, и легкая пульсация между ног становится сильнее.

Чунмён чувствует, как ткань брюк намокает в промежности, и на мгновение замирает с раскрытыми от ужаса глазами. Вдруг останется пятно, которое нельзя будет отстирать?

– Чонин, – зовет она. – Мои брюки.

Чонин привстает на коленях. Прикосновение его рук обжигает бедра Чунмён, пока она возится с пуговицей капри.

– Сни… – всхлипывает она, пытаясь объяснить, что ей нужно. Чонин останавливает ее пальцы и начинает расстегивать сам.

Она не успевает сообразить, что произошло, как чувствует, что воздух комнаты холодит ее кожу. Чонин расстегивает молнию и видит, что под брюками ничего нет. Он застывает.

– Ты не… – начинает он, но слова заглушаются стоном.

Ей должно быть стыдно. Чунмён должна откатиться в сторону и сохранить чувство собственного достоинства, но Чонин глядит на нее так, что она не может двинуться. Он всегда смотрел на нее ясно и нежно, но сейчас к его удивленному взгляду примешивается что-то еще. Чунмён толкает его ногу коленом, и Чонин наконец выходит из оцепенения и стягивает с нее брюки.

Времени прийти в себя и обрести уверенность нет. Чонин склоняется над ней, отбросив капри в сторону. Все поцелуи раньше начинались осторожно, но сейчас все иначе. Чунмён хватает Чонина за рубашку, пока он вылизывает ее рот, крепко держа ее за обнаженные бедра, и она ощущает его дыхание на своем лице.

Чунмён уже не хватает тепла его тела, она чувствует себя открытой и беззащитной, но Чонин не дает задумываться об этом.

– Можно? – спрашивает он, и Чунмён ахает, когда его пальцы скользят вниз по внутренней стороне бедра. Он почти достигает того места, где он ей так нужен, но вдруг останавливается, и в горле Чунмён замирает стон.

– Да, – отвечает она. – Да. Пожалуйста!

Никогда она не испытывала такого возбуждения. Она может взорваться, если он ее не коснется.

Он осторожно касается там в первый раз, но следующее движение уже более уверенное, и Чунмён вздрагивает, вдавливая ступни в одеяло. В третий раз он продвигает пальцы между складок и стонет даже громче нее. Как бы сильно не реагировала Чунмён, Чонину в десять раз хуже.

Чунмён чувствует, как он отстраняется, отодвигает ее подальше на кровати, а потом раздвигает ее бедра. Она опускает голову и видит, как смотрит на нее Чонин, сидя между ее бедер: зрачки расширены, на голове беспорядок, он облизывает губы. Чунмён чувствует его дыхание на своей влажной коже, сгорая от предвкушения.

Она чуть двигает бедрами – и Чонин воспринимает это как разрешение. Там, где несколько мгновений назад были пальцы, он проводит языком. Чунмён откидывает голову назад, пытаясь сжать бедра, но Чонин крепко удерживает их. Она не может даже описать, как потрясающе чувствуется его рот, движения языка внутри. Еще больше ее заводят стоны Чонина, как будто он не может насытиться ею, тем, как она раз за разом выдыхает его имя, когда он делает то, что ей и правда очень нравится.

Чунмён бросает то в холод, то в жар, одной рукой она мнет подушку, пытаясь удержаться, другой зарывается в волосы Чонина и всем телом подается ему навстречу. Не сказать, что Чунмён особенно разборчива в самоудовлетворении, но это совершенно другой уровень. Чонин посасывает клитор, и Чунмён чуть не вопит. Ей не хватает воздуха, бедра дрожат.

С каждым выдохом она постанывает, направляя голову Чонина, чтобы он держал ритм. Одна ее нога падает на кровать. Чунмён зарывается пяткой в одеяло, когда внутрь нее скользит палец Чонина. Он несколько раз толкается пальцем, а потом сгибает его, и Чунмён кончает, выгнув спину и открыв рот в беззвучном крике. Чонин не останавливается, пока она не насаживается на него.

Чонин садится и рубашкой вытирает рот и подбородок. Чунмён уже собирается выговорить ему, но вдруг замечает, что у него стоит. Она чуть приподнимается, хватает его за пояс и тянет на себя. Чонин с испуганным вскриком падает на руки. Чунмён улыбается, любуясь его румянцем на скулах, и размышляет, какова она на вкус.

Она расстегивает его штаны, спускает их, сует руку в вызывающе оранжевые трусы, и голова Чонина падает ей на плечо. Чунмён ни разу не видела член вживую, но на ощупь он приятный и тяжелый, чуть подрагивает в ладони, когда она двигает рукой вниз. Чонин со стоном толкается бедрами вперед.

– Тебе не обязательно, – выдает он хрипло.

Чунмён хмыкает. Она обвивает член пальцами и легонько тянет.

– Но мне хочется, – отвечает она. – Ты нравишься мне на ощупь. – Она наклоняет голову, касаясь носом его щеки, чуть сжимает руку и снова тянет. – Мне нравится, как ты на меня смотришь, как трогаешь. – Чунмён проводит большим пальцем под головкой члена, и Чонин стонет громко и судорожно, качаясь всем телом. – Мне нравится, как я нравлюсь тебе.

Чунмён позволяет Чонину задать свой ритм и плотно сжимает пальцы вокруг его члена, пока он толкается в это кольцо. Он прерывисто дышит, Чунмён чувствует рукой влагу, теперь он может двигаться быстрее и сильнее. Один изгиб ее запястья – и он кончает ей на руку, пачкая трусы. Его бедра замедляют движение и наконец останавливаются. Чунмён вытягивает руку, сморщив нос.

Брр.

– Пошли-ка в ванную, – говорит она, и Чонин невнятно бормочет, соглашаясь.

Когда родители Чунмён возвращаются с работы, они уже сидят на кровати: учебник в его руках, тетради – в ее. Как только дверь закрывается, Чунмён тянется поцеловать Чонина.

– Надо повторить этот урок завтра.

У Чонина краснеют кончики ушей.

* * *

 Бэкхён неделю носит черное, скорбя по утраченной невинности Чунмён, но это всего лишь маска, за которой она пытается скрыть огорчение, что у Чунмён сейчас происходит больше событий, чем за всю жизнь у нее самой. Бэкхён опять заявляет, что парни в школе никакие, и пытается уговорить Чунмён пробраться на вечеринку в колледже. Чунмён оглядывает ее сверху вниз, и Бэкхён, надувшись, падает в кресло.

– Куда подевалась веселая Чунмён?

Чунмён все еще против мойки машин в бикини, но она отзывает официальную жалобу на слишком открытую форму чирлидеров. Взамен она получает несколько плюсов в карму от команды, Бэкхён дает ей пять, а Чонин мило улыбается.

Она по-прежнему следует своему разноцветному расписанию и тщательно продуманной системе хранения документов, но всего за неделю количество студентов, которым она делает замечания из-за мелких нарушений, снижается почти до нуля. В конце концов, как она может наказывать, если ей самой приходится зажимать рот ладонью, когда Чонин опускается на колени и сует голову ей под юбку в душевой для членов школьного совета во время большой перемены.

После этого Чонин часто прячет ее трусики себе в карман и возвращает их перед приходом домой ее родителей. Чунмён считает, что с учебой у него все в полном порядке.


End file.
